Mystery
by Rika100
Summary: Aki loves Aya, Aya loves someone...who could it be? What to know more of this story please READ carefully. It might end up having more MYSTERY than it should have. First fanfic... so it will have alot of misspelling.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fiction hope you like it. Please forgive me if you don't understand things that fast. I only own 1, 3, and 13 of Ayashi no Ceres.

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice and beautiful day. Every one went out to play a soccer game. "Hey Aya would you like to play?" a guy asked.

"Sure why not, but Aki in what team am I?" Aya said.

"In the girls' team of course" Aki said.

"Ok" Aya said smiling. They started to play and Aya got injured.

"Aya are you ok?" a guy that was playing with them said.

"Yes, sorry for worrying you" Aya said.

"It's ok" the guy said. Aki didn't like how the guy was looking at Aya. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure" Aya said smiling.

"She can't" Aki said.

"Why?" the guy said.

"I mean she can go but not with you Toya" Aki said.

"What do you mean?" Toya said. "Is not as if something was going to her."

"She can't go with you because…" Aki said.

"Why I can't go with him is not like if you were the guy I'm suppose to marry," Aya said. Aki stayed quite and said nothing he knew that telling her wouldn't do anything.

"You are right but you should tell your parents first" Aki said.

"Ok I'll tell them tonight" Aya said. Aki simply smile and left Aya alone with Toya talking. Aya didn't understand anything. That night Aya told her parents what had happen.

"You can't go with that guy to a date you already have someone to marry with" Aye's mom said.

"I don't want to marry him, I not even know him" Aya said. Tears started to come out of her eyes, why did her parents want her to marry someone she not even knew.

"You do know this guy you just don't notice who it is" Aya's dad said.

"I know him?" Aya said surprise. Who could it be?

"Yes…he has been there for you" Aya's mom said. "He has always been by your side." Aya was confused who could it be?

"Who is it?" Aya said. Aya parents stayed quite. "WHO IS IT?"

"He asked us not to tell you" Aya's mom said.

"He asked not to tell me…but I have to know" Aya said. "Please tell me who is it?"

"He will be here in two weeks" Aya's dad said.

"He is coming in two weeks" Aya said surprise. "He is coming to this house."

"Yes, he is going to stay here for a while" Aya's mom said.

"The room that you are preparing is for him?" Aya said.

"Yes" Aya's mom said. "That room is for him." With out saying a word Aya went to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't tell her, she will hate me' Aki thought. He was walking around his room, 'she will hate me.'

"Aki are you ok…you have to go to your future wife house in two weeks. You promise it two her parents" Aki's mom said.

"I know mom, please leave me alone" Aki said. 'She will hate me! I know she will hate me.' He couldn't stop thinking that the girl she was going to marry was going to hate him. 'Wait I not even know who she is why should I marry her. Why can't I marry the girl I love why?'

"Aki go to sleep now" Aki's mom said. "I can hear you walking around your room."

'She is right I should go to sleep now, tomorrow would be another day.' Aki couldn't stop thinking of things that might happen when he met his future wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What guy could it be? I know too many people' Aya thought. She couldn't go to sleep she kept wondering who was the guy she had to marry. 'Why can I marry the guy I love…why?'

"Aya are you asleep?" Aya's sister said. She had walked in the room with out knocking.

"No what do you want?" Aya said. She was lying in her bed doing nothing.

---

If you like this story please comment or I won't be posting more…sorry is just that I want to know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone here is chapter 2, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

"I just want to ask you something" Aya's sister said.

"What is your question?" Aya said with out turning around.

"Who do you love?" Aya's sister said.

"Is not of your business Chidori just leave me alone" Aya said.

"I can't leave you alone because I'm your sister and I love you" Chidori said with tears on her eyes.

Aya turn around and looked at her, and then she hugged her. "You are an idiot you know" Aya said. Chidori looked up and just smile at her.

---

Toya got home and went into his room. His brother went up and asked him, "her did something new happen today?"

"Not really there is a girl that I like but there is this guy that won't leave her alone. I wonder why?" Toya said. He lay in his bed thinking about Aya.

"Why don't you tell the girl your feelings?" His brother said.

"If I tell her I'm sure she would stop talking to me" Toya said.

"If you don't tell her she will hate you forever" his brother said. Toya sat on his bed but did not say a word.

"What do you know about this? You have a girlfriend that likes you" Toya said.

"You are right but her parents want to marry her with someone else" his brother said. Toya open the door and looked at him. "What?" his brother said.

"Are you serious…about your girlfriend" Toya said.

"Yep but she doesn't love him so she is going to talk with her parents. She also wants me to meet them in two weeks" Toya's brother said.

---

The following day Aki didn't talk with Aya at all. Aya wonder what was wrong but didn't dare to ask him. Mean while Toya was trying to figure out a way of telling Aya his feeling towards him. "Aki are you ok?" a girl asked him.

"Huh…yes I'm ok thanks for asking Miohri" Aki said. Miohri grab his hand, Aya wished she hadn't seen that. Aki also wish Aya hadn't seen that but he couldn't do anything. He had to marry with someone he didn't know anyways.

"Aki are you free in two weeks?" Aya asked like if she hadn't seen anything.

"No…I have to go…somewhere" Aki said. 'I hope she didn't see what Miohri did' he thought.

"Ooh…I was hoping you to come to my house…um we are suppose to have this guest. Anyways are you ok?" Aya said.

"Yes thanks for asking, so do you know the name of this guest?" Aki said.

"No but…" Aya said.

"Aya, can we talk in private?" Toya asked before Aya finish.

"Sure…why not" Aya said. Aki got mad but did nothing and leave both, Aya and Toya alone.

"I'll wait in the room" Aki said and left.

'I hope he is not mad at me. He looks so sad' Aya thought.

"Aya I…I like you" Toya said.

"Toya I'm sorry but I don't like you more than a friend, besides my parents wants me to marry someone I don't even know. They don't care if I love someone…they just want to see me marry with that stranger" Aya said. Toya looked at her but said nothing. Aya knew she had hurt his feelings but didn't say anything.

"Its ok if you don't like me but you should tell your parents what you feel" Toya said.

---

'What are they talking about? They have been talking for about 20 minutes. If she doesn't come in 10 minutes I'll go and get her' Aki thought.

"Aki you don't look well are you worried for something?" Miohri said. Aki looked at her and shook he head no. "Are you sure?" Miohri said. She liked Aki and wanted him for her own.

"Thanks Toya for telling me that" Aya said while entering the room.

'This is a good time to get revenge' Miohri thought. She hated Aya because Aki liked her. She went up to Aki and kissed him.

---

Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Ch 3. Sorry for taking to long to post it. In this story is going to be another story. I know this is confusing but please read it so you can understand what I mean. Sorry if I confuse you.

**Chapter 3**

Aya stood at the entrance of the classroom in shock. Aki was also shock he did nothing but sit there. "Toya are you free in two weeks?" Aya said so Aki could hear her. Aki separated from Miohri but said nothing.

'I hope Aya didn't saw the kiss, what am I going to do? I'm supposed to go visit my future wife. Should I tell my parents that I don't want to marry that girl because I love someone else but does Aya feel the same way as me?' Aki thought.

"Aki are you ok?" Miohri said. "You looked a little worry, are you feeling ok?" She looked at Aya but notice that she was laughing with Toya. 'Now that it seems that you are happy with that guy. Should I take him from you, if my Aki is not happy than that bitch shouldn't be happy either.'

"Ok kids sit down we are starting class" the teacher said. "Open your books to page 45 we are starting a new chapter today. Now who volunteers to read first? No one ok I'll start then." Everyone was quiet, 'wow they were never this quiet.'

"Excuse me Mr. M I think Aki is not feeling ok" Miohri said.

"Aki are you ok?" Mr. M said.

"Yes I'm ok" Aki said. 'I wish Aya would worry for me like that.'

"Are you sure?" Mr. M said.

"Yes please start with the lesson" Aki said.

"Ok today we are reading a fiction story, is about two people that love each other but they don't none the other person feelings. They were good friends but the love they had tortured them to death. The girl was force to marry a guy she not even knew, the guy killed himself after he saw that the person he care for marry someone else. Aya please start reading on page 45" Mr. M said.

"Ok, 'long ago in a small town a girl was born her parents didn't know what name they she should have. The king told them that if he found a nice name for the girl she would have to marry him when she turned 13. The parents agree and the king said she will be name…'" Aya said before being interrupted by Miohri.

"Aki are you ok?" Miohri said.

"Yes I'm…" Aki said before fainting.

"Toya please take Aki to the nurse" Mr. M said.

"Yes Mr. M" Toya said. 'Why do I have to take him, can't someone else take him. Wait if I help him Aya will probably notice me.' Toya had no choice but to carry Aki, 'he is not heavy at all.'

When Toya walked out of the class Mr. M said, "Aya please keep reading."

"'The parents agree and the king said she will be name Aya.'" Aya said.

'That is the same name as her name' people whisper.

"Aya please continue" Mr. M said.

"'Aya will be the name of our daughter, thank my king the woman said. Don't forget the agreement she will have to marry me or my son when she turns 13. Yes my lord she will marry you or your son when she turns 13. Now go and I expect to see you back in 13 years from now. Both parents left with their child. Dad that girl looked cute can you make me the honor of marring her, the young price said with a smile. The king smile while saying yes my son you can marry her in 13 years.'" Aya read.

"Thank you now lets see Miohri please read" Mr. M said.

---

"Can I go back to class now?" Aki asked the nurse.

"No you will have to stay here till lunch" the nurse said.

"But I'm ok" Aki said.

"You better listen to the nurse or else" Toya said. The nurse asked him to stay till Aki was able to leave.

---

"'After 12 years had pass the girl fell in love with a guy. The guy liked her back but she had been told that she was going to marry either the king or the prince. The guy she had fallen in love with was older then her. She didn't care but she had no choice but to marry the prince or the king. She had told the guy that she was destined to marry someone else. The guy as well had fallen in love with her but he also had to marry a girl his father had found for him.'" Miohri read. At that moment the bell ring.

"Ok guys will keep reading tomorrow now please go to lunch" Mr. M said.

---

"Ok that's the bell for lunch I can leave now" Aki said. 'Now I have to know if Aya saw me and Miohri kissing. I know she might not care but I do…good thing it was not my first kiss.'

"Are you ok? You are spacing out" Toya said.

"Don't do that you stupid jerk" Aki said.

"Look who is talking" Toya said.

"What do you mean, I'm no jerk or stupid" Aki said.

"Well after the kiss Miohri gave you Aya will hate you for ever. She saw you guys kissing today before class. She said she was going to ignore you" Toya said.

"You are lying" Aki said.

"No I'm not you can go and try to talk to her but believe me she is going to ignore you. She said that you didn't deserve her friendship" Toya said. 'I wonder if he will separate from her with this lies. If she finds out the one she is going to ignore is me not him.'

"I'm going to talk to her and see if that's true" Aki said. He left Toya behind and started to walk to the lunch room.

---

'I wonder if Aki is feeling better I should go check' Aya thought.

"Hey Aya" Aki said.

"Hi are you feeling better?" Aya said. 'Good he looks better.'

"Is it true that you don't want to be my friend any more?" Aki said. 'Why did I have to ask her that?'

----

Hope you like this chapter please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone thanks for the comments. Here is chapter 4 of Mystery. Hope you like it!

---

**Chapter 4**

"Who said that?" Aya said.

'Now what do I say? I hate that bastard why did I had to believe him' Aki though. "Is just that I heard that you were going to ignore me."

"Why should I ignore you?" Aya said kind of confuse.

"I don't know" Aki said. 'Idiot tell her it was Toya who said it.'

"Aki are you ok?" Aya said.

"Yes I'm ok" Aki said. "So what are you doing in two weeks?"

"My family has a visitor" Aya said. 'What would he say if he find out that the visitor is my future husband.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wonder if those two are talking right now. Would Aki tell Aya it was me who told him she was going to ignore him' Toya though.

"He watch where you are going!" a girl's voice said.

"Sorry didn't mean to…well, well, well is Miohri" Toya said.

"It had to be the stupid kid from my class. What are you doing wondering like that?" Miohri said.

"Still trying to separate Aki and Aya?" Toya said.

"How did…I mean that is not of your business" Miohri said.

"Yes it is my business" Toya said.

"Ok you got me what do you want?" Miohri said.

"I want to help you" Toya said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cool hope you have fun" Aki said.

"So what are you doing in two weeks?" Aya said.

"I have to go visit someone" Aki said. 'If she knew I have to visit my future wife which I not even know.'

"Aki would you stop spacing out" Aya said.

"Sorry can't help it" Aki said.

" Its ok just don't space out when I'm with you. You make me feel like a fool" Aya said.

"You are not a fool" Aki said.

"Yes I am a fool" Aya said.

"Ok why are you a fool?" Aki said.

"I'm a fool because I'm letting my parents control me" Aya said.

"Control you? How?" Aki said. Before Aya could answer the bell for the next class rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We better go to class but wait no one can see us together or they would wonder" Miohri said.

"What ever I will just go to class if you want to make time then wait here" Toya said and left with out saying another word.

"What is his problem?" Miohri said. 'I have no choice but to wait here like a stupid person. Wait I don't want to be late for class I better hurry up.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class please sit down" Mr. M said.

"Mr. M I would like to know what I miss" Aki said.

"We only read part of a story in your text book" Mr. M said.

"What page is it on?" Aki said.

"Is on page 45" Mr. M said.

"Thanks to what page did you finish?" Aki said.

"We stop half way on page 46" Mr. M said.

"Thanks you again" Aki said and went to sit on his desk.

"Aki are you feeling better?" Miohri said. She had enter the class when the minute bell had rang.

"Yes thank you for asking" Aki said.

"Hey are you free in two weeks?" Miohri said.

"Nope I have to visit someone" Aki said.

"Oh…" Miohri said. 'Now what do I do he is not free in two weeks. Where will he go?'

"Ok please open your math book to page 215 and do problems 1-25 odds. Aya and Aki the principal requires your presence in the office" Mr. M said. Aya and Aki stood up and walk out of the class with out saying a word.

"Mr. M are they in trouble?" Miohri said.

"That is not of your concern Miohri" Mr. M said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki and Aya waited outside the principal's office. "Aya and Aki please enter" the principal said. They both enter with out saying a word.

"Excuse me are we in any trouble?" Aya said.

"No" the principal said.

"Then why are we here?" Aki said.

---

End of chapter 4. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking to long to post this chapter. Hope you like it.

---

Chapter 5

"You are here because your mothers call to ask me to let you be out of school in two weeks. Don't bother to come to school you won't be able to enter" the principal said.

"We can't miss two weeks of school, what about homework?" Aki said.

"You don't have to worry nothing will be count against you two" the principal said.

"So we don't have to worry about making-up homework?" Aki said.

"That's right now please go back to class" the principal said. Aki nod and had to help Aya because she hadn't got out of the shock.

Once Aki and Aya where out side Aya said, "I won't be able to see you for two whole weeks."

"I know but we can call each other" Aki said.

"You are right but it won't be the same" Aya said.

"I know I'll miss you" Aki said. Aya smile and hug Aki, they stayed there till the bell ring. After that day Aya couldn't think straight, she was confuse she thought she like Toya but could she been wrong after all. The two weeks went fast Aya didn't know what would happen. "Bye Aya hope to see you in two weeks from now" Aki said.

"Yeah me too, hope you have fun" Aya said. When she arrived home she found her mom talking on the phone.

"Yes, ok will wait for you" Aya's mom said.

"When is he arriving?" Aya asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 10, so you better wake-up early" her mom said.

"Yeah I'm going to my room" Aya said and went into her room. 'Why do I feel this way after all Aki is only my friend? Besides he is going to marry someone else' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home" Aki said.

"Hi darling, we are going to go meet your future wife tomorrow morning so you better wake-up early. No excuses" his mom said.

"Yeah I'll be in my room" Aki said. 'I wonder what Aya is thinking right now. I wonder how she feels about me?' he thought.

"Aki you have a call" his mother said.

He hurried and answer, "hello?'

"Aki is it you? Is me Miohri" the voice said.

"Oh hi Miohri" Aki said.

"Are you free this weekend?" Miohri said.

"No, now if you excuse me I have to sleep" Aki said and with out letting her speak he hang up.

"Who was it?" he heard his mother asked.

"A friend" Aki said.

"Come and eat something" his mother said.

"I'll pass I'm tired" Aki said and went into his room. He lay their thinking about Aya, before he knew it he had fallen in a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toya have you tell the girl your feelings?" Toya's brother said.

"No she is marrying besides she is marrying someone else" Toya said.

"So you are just going to let her go?" Toya's brother said.

"Pretty much yeah" Toya said. 'Yeah right she is going to be mine and then she can do what ever she wants' he thought.

"Do what ever you want, you better rest you have school tomorrow" Toya's brother said.

"Yeah good night" Toya said and went into his room with out saying anything else. 'Now not only Miohri but Aki and Aya are going to fall' he thought.

"Toya you have a call" he heard his brother said.

He went to answer to find out it was Aya. "Toya sorry for bothering you" she said.

"It's ok do you need something?" Toya said.

"Not really is just that the guy I'm marrying arrives tomorrow at 10 and I don't want to meet him-yet" Aya said.

"Ok then come to my house" Toya said.

"I can't my mother is staying out side my room, my father out side my window and in the secret passages my brother and sister" Aya said.

"Sorry than I can't help you" Toya said and hang up. 'She is a loser' he thought and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Aya woke up early to find Aki sitting in her living room. "Aki what are you doing here?" she said.

"Aya?" Aki said in surprise. 'Is she the person I have to marry?' he thought.

"Oh so you know each other, then that makes it easier" Aki's mother said.

"She is the person I have to marry?" Aki said.

"Yep" his mother said.

"Mom this has to be a joke right, we are only friends" Aya said looking at her mother.

"No darling this is not a joke you two are marrying in 3 weeks" Aya's mom said.

"You already have the date?" Aki said.

"Yes and there are going to be no excuses you two marry in 3 weeks" both Aya and Aki's mom said.

"Can we talk in private?" Aki said.

"Yes" Aya said. Both went in Aya's room with out saying anything. "Sorry Aki I didn't know it was you" she said.

"Its ok I didn't know either" Aki said. "I just want you know that I love you."

Aya looked at him before saying, "I also love you, and I don't know how it happened. One thing I know is that if we tell them we love each other they are going to separate us."

"Who?" Aki said.

"Miohri and Toya" Aya said. "I know they are planning something to separate us."

"Let them try anything we love each other and no one should care" Aki said. Aya smile and Aki kissed her. When he separate he said, "Sorry is just that…"

"Don't worry" Aya said and kissed Aki again. "Let's go tell them we agree." Aki smiled and followed her to the living room.

"So what did you two talk about?" Aki's mom said.

"We are going to marry but let's make it in 2 weeks" Aya said.

"Ok in two weeks you two marry" Aya's mom said.

'Thank god I finally know what my feelings are for Aki' Aya thought.

"We need you to call to school" Aki said.

"What for?" his mother said.

"Now that we know that we are marrying I don't see any excuses to miss school" Aki said.

"We said you were going to miss school because we want to you spend time together" his mother said.

"Ok than later come on Aya I'm taking you to a special place" Aki said.

"Ok later mom" Aya said. Without saying another word both Aya and Aki went out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miohri I would like to check the plan again before they come back, meet me at my house" Toya said.

"Ok I'll meet you there after school" Miohri said.

'Ok later" Toya said. 'I can't believe she felt for it so fast' he thought as he walked away.

'Good you think I have felt for it, but one thing I know about guys is that none of them is honest' Miohri thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya I want you to be happy" Aki said.

"Yeah me too, I want both of us to be happy" Aya said.

"Is a good thing to know that you love me" Aki said.

"Yeah me too, I didn't know I was going to love you more than a friend" Aya said. They kissed again in the middle of nowhere. "Aki sense when you know this place?" she asked.

"Sense I was a kid, I use to come here to think of you" Aki said.

"How long have you loved me?" Aya said.

"I don't remember" Aki said. Aya smiled but said nothing. "Isn't that Toya?"

Aya turn around and said, "Yes it is him."

---

Once again I'm sorry for taking to long to post this chapter. I hope you like it, before I forget please feel free to read my other story. Is called is it Love? Is under Fruit Basket and is rated T. Well hope to post soon the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I took to long to post this chapter. Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of Mystery, hope you like it.

Chapter 6

"Toya?!" Aya yelled.

"Aya, wait who is that next to him?" Aki said.

Aya looked and said, "I don't know."

"Do you want to go up to him, or do you want to go somewhere else?" Aki asked.

"Lets go somewhere else" Aya answered with a smile.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Aki asked. 'Good thing she didn't decide to go with Toya.'

"Let's go to the lake" Aya said.

Aki smiled and they started to walk to the lake but some yelled, "Hi Aya!" Aya turn around to find her self facing Toya.

"Hi Toya" Aya said surprise. 'Why did he look this way?'

"Aki is that you?" Toya asked kind of surprise.

"Hi Toya, how are you doing?" said Aki turning around.

"I'm doing fine, but why are you two together?" Toya said.

"Toya you are unfair for walking away from me like that" said a girl walking towards them.

"Sorry, Ceres" said Toya turning around.

"Hi are you Toya's friends?" Ceres asked.

"Yes they are, guys this is my brother's girlfriend" Toya said.

"Hi" both, Aya and Aki, said.

"So what are you two doing here?" Toya asked again.

"Well…we are going to marry in two weeks" Aya said.

"Oh…" Toya said with a fake smile. 'If I had know she was going to marry him, I had done that to her a long time ago. Now is going to be hard.'

"Toya are you ok?" Ceres asked.

"Huh…yes I'm ok" Toya said.

"Sorry Toya but we have to go later" Aya said while grabbing Aki's hand. They turn around and start walking away from Toya and Ceres.

"That was a lie you know" Ceres said finally.

"What was a lie?" Toya asked.

"I'm not your brother's girlfriend, I'm yours" Ceres said.

"I know I just wanted to see their expressions" Toya said. Ceres smiled but said nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya I don't think that girl was his brother's girlfriend" Aki said once they were away from Toya and Ceres.

"You I think the same thing" Aya said with a smile, "but let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Why don't you take me there?" Aya said pointing to a hotel.

"Aya why do you want to go to a hotel?" Aki asked kid of worry, but exited to

"Oh…you'll see" Aya said with a smile.

"O-k" Aki said and took Aya to the hotel. When they went up to the lady of the front desk she said.

"We have been waiting for you two."

"We would like to rent a room" Aki said.

"Yes, your room is number 219, 3rd floored."

"Thank you" Aki said and leave with Aya. They went up to the room and close them selves in it. They stayed there for the whole night. The following morning Aya woke up first. She kissed Aki on the cheek and said.

"I love you." Aki open his eyes at these three words and smiled. He sat up and kissed Aya on the lips.

"I love you too." Aya blushed but said nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toya wake up" Ceres said. They were in the same hotel as Aya and Aki, but they were in the room 119, 2nd floored. (AN: To be exact they were below Aya and Aki's room.)

"Let me sleep" Toya said. Ceres kissed him and lay beside him.

'Why on earth do I'm with this guy…I mean I love him and all but he is so selfish,' she thought.

"Aya," Toya said. Ceres looked at him and notice he was asleep. She didn't like the fact that the guy he loved, was dreaming of someone else.

'Aya, why on earth has to be that bitch. Why not me,' she thought and got off bed. Toya open his eyes to find himself on the bed. He didn't know why he felt jealous that the Aya and Aki where together. After all he only wanted to play with Aya's feelings.

'No you love her' and inner voice said.

'No, she is only another girl I can play with' he answered himself.

'Are you sure that's it?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aki we should get going" Aya said after a while of being quiet.

"Why?" Aki asked. Aya looked at him but didn't find a reason why they should go.

"Do you want to stay longer?" She asked. Aki looked at her and nod, Aya smiled. "If you want to go we can go."

"No is just that it feels weird when I'm with you" Aya said with out thinking.

"What do you mean?" Aki asked. Aya looked at him but did not know what to say. "You are right let's get going. I mean our parents might get worry."

"Why are you acting so cold?" Aya asked not knowing if it was her question that got Aki to act cold or if it was something else.

"I'm not" Aki said.

"Yes you are...is it because of what I said?" Aya said with tears on her eyes.

"No" Aki said and got out of the bed. Aya sat on the bed but said nothing.

"Why are you acting like if I said something wrong?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Was that Aya's voice?' Toya asked himself. He had heard Aya yelled but did not know from where.

"Toya we have to go" Ceres said entering the room. Toya looked at her and nod, both got out of the hotel with out saying a word.

'I'm sure that was Aya's voice…no probably I'm only imagining things,' Toya thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Ceres asked.

"No why?"

"You are spacing out."

"I am…sorry then where would you like to go?" Toya said putting a hand around Ceres waist.

"To a place no one but me and you can go" Ceres said. Toya looked at her but said nothing he simply followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya…tell me the truth what do you real feel towards me?" Aki said coldly. Aya looked at him before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Aki snapped.

"Don't yell at me" Aya said.

"I'm not yelling at you, I just asked you a simply question" Aki said and turn around to face Aya again.

"Aki I love you more than anything. I have always, love you, but I have kept it as a secret" Aya said stretching a hand. Aki grab her hand and smiled, he sat at the bed next to her and give her a big kiss.

-------

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone…sorry that I haven't posted in a while…but here is Chapter 7 of Mystery. (Also sorry for those that read, Is it love? Sorry I haven't posted chapter 5. I have it all written down but I haven't been able to finish typing it. SORRY) Besides that I hope you like this chapter…probably this is the last chapter. I don't know you'll have to wait till the end. I also want to thank the following people for reading my story.

Obscurus Femina Lamia

sango92

Starlight - Wild Koneko

direngreyisthelove91

Chapter 7

Aya and Aki didn't return home for the following week. Their parents weren't surprise, they knew that would happen. They were preparing everything for the wedding that was going to take place that weekend. Everyone was smiling until Aya's mom put her hand over her heart. "What's wrong?" Aki's mom asked her.

"Something has happen to Aya."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's call it mother instincts."

"I'll call Aki, I mean they are together."

"Ok" Aya's mother answered and sat down.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aki" Aya said. Aki looked up and went to her side; they were at a hospital room waiting for the doctors. Aki heard his cell-phone ring and saw it was his mother. "Who is…it?"

"It's my mom" Aki answered holding her hand.

"Please don't tell her where we are." Aki was surprise, he didn't know if to listen to Aya or not.

"Ok" Aki said finally and answered his phone. "Hello?"

'Hey, where are you?' Aki's mom asked from the other end of the phone.

"We are at the lake," he lied.

'Are you having fun?'

"Yes," he lied.

'Are you ok? You sound worry.'

"I'm ok," he lied.

'What about Aya, is she ok?'

"Yes, she is also ok" Aki lied.

'Can I talk to her?'

"No, she went to look at the ducks" Aki lied, know that it would be better if they knew the truth about what happen to Aya.

'Oh…ok, I'll leave you two alone' were Aki's mother last words and hang-up. Aki looked at Aya and saw her color was disappearing.

"Aya, are you ok?"

"Y…yes."

"Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just want you to stay here with me" she said with a small simile. Aki nod and stayed by her side.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Why did I did that to her? WHY? WHY?!' Toya was at his house regretting what he had done. He had hurt the person he cared about. Why didn't he hurt the guy instead of the person he cared for?

"Toya are you ok" his brother asked him.

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"Are you sure you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm going out." Toya said and walked out of his house before his brother asked him anything else. He had to go see her; he needed to find out if she was ok. Or was she dead already, he did not know. He wanted to be by her side, but he knew he was going to be there.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aki…did they find out…who did…this to me?" Aya asked weakly.

"No not yet."

'Good, I don't want them to hurt him because he did this to me. I love Aki, but I don't want someone to hurt him.' (A/N: when she thought, 'I don't want someone to hurt him' she meant the guy that hurt her.)

"Aya, what's wrong?"

"Noth-" was the last thing Aya said, before she closed her eyes.

"Aya…Aya!" Aki yelled and a doctor came in.

"She is still alive, she is just sleeping." The doctor said to Aki.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please rest for a while." Aki nod and move a chair close to Aya's bed and fell asleep by her side.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It has past 2 month and Aya and Aki haven't come back." Aya's mother said.

"Aki called yesterday and said they were taking a vacation. He said to have everything prepare because the moment the come back they are getting marry." Aki's mother said.

"Was that all he said, did you got to talk to Aya?"

"Yes, she is ok…she said she was tired of all the walks Aki and her take every day."

"Thank god, hope they come back soon, I mean we had to change the date of the wedding."

"I know, now we have to wait."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toya finally went to the hospital, knowing he was going to find them together. He didn't care now he knew that does two loved each other, now after 2 months had passed he knew how much he cared for her happiness. He now hated himself he wanted to go to her side, but as he entered her room he saw she was smiling to him. She was laughing. He knew he would never be able to make her laugh like that. He knew she loved that guy sitting by her side. As he stared to walk out of the room he heard her coughing. "Calm down, I'm here." He heard the guy said. He looked back and saw that the guy was hiding a handkerchief on his back. He finally decided to enter the room and he was welcome with a smile from the girl sitting on the bed. He went by her side and saw that the handkerchief had fallen on the floor. He looked down and saw it was cover with blood. He wondered if it was from the girl or the guy had cut himself. He picked it up and the girl was shock, she knew that what Toya was holding belong to her boyfriend. She didn't know what to do.

"Can I talk to you outside?" The guy asked Toya when he noticed the girl's expression, and he simply nod. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'm just going to be out here."

"Ok" the girl said with a smile.

The two guys went outside, "Aki is she going to die?" Toya asked once they were outside.

"Yes, she only has a few days left."

"NO SHE CAN'T D-!" Toya got cut off by Aki's hand.

"Don't scream she could hear you."

"Sorry, is there anything the doctors can do?"

"Yes, she needs an operation. They say that in order to be a success, they need an organ. I offer mine but they say my organ is not going to do any good to her."

"She can have mine" Toya said. "I don't need it; I just want her to be happy. I wan her to be happy with the person she loves. To tell you the truth at the beginning I only wanted to play with her. I wanted to hurt her, but without noticing I started to care for her. I fell in love with her, I don't know when it happened or how. I just know that I love her, maybe not more than you, but I love her."

"You…have to talk to the doctor about this. One more thing, if you wish you can come in and tell her what you are going to do for her, but don't tell her about what would happen if she doesn't have the operation. I don't want her to worry."

"Don't worry; I would not come in because by the time you two marry. She would have forgotten me. By the way, I think she knows who hurt her."

"I know it was you, but I didn't say anything. I knew that deep down you were nice. Thank you for being a good friend."

"Go with her, don't keep her waiting. If she asks for me tell her I had something important to do."

"I'll tell her." And with that Aki and Toya went in different directions. Toya talked with the doctor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aki, you took to long. I was about to get off the bed."

"No, stay there. Sorry I took to long."

"Where is Toya?"

"He had something important to do and left. He said to tell you he was sorry for what he did. He also wishes us happiness." Aya smiled but said nothing. She knew what Toya felt even if he never told her. She started to cough again, and this time she noticed the blood coming out of her mouth. "Don't panic." Aki said and a group of doctors came in.

"Sorry we have to take her to the emergency room."

"Ok" Aki said he knew what Toya had done. He knew that the guy he thought was his enemy was his best friend.

"Aki, what are they going to do?" Aya asked with a scare face.

"Don't worry, just stayed calm. I'll be waiting for you," Aki said with a smile.

The doctors took Aya away and Aki stayed in the room. He started to remember what had happen 2 months ago.

**----------------**FLASHBACK**----------------**

"_Aki thank you for this happiness" Aya said with a smile. "Tell me what I can give you to prove you that I'm so happy to be with you."_

"_All I want is your smile. I want that smile to always bloom" Aki had said with a smiled. He then heard a shot, and looked at Toya's direction. He looked at Aya and saw her expression. He didn't know what to do, she was bleeding like crazy. Toya just stood there motionless. Aki wanted to go hit him, he wanted to kill him for what he had done to Aya, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Aya's side. He took out his cell-phone and called an ambulance and waited by Aya's side. He noticed that when the ambulance was getting close Toya had run away. He knew he didn't meant to hurt Aya, he knew he had shoot Aya because he was jealous. He was going to talk to him later but for now he had to go with Aya. He got on the ambulance and sat next to Aya who gave him a small smile that he returned. _

**----------------**END OF FLASHBACK**----------------**

Aki got out of his thoughts as he saw the doctors coming in the room with Aya. She was asleep, and she looked ok. He looked at the time and notice he had been lost in his thoughts for about 5-6 hours. "The operation was a success." One of the doctors told him.

"Thank you; now tell me how much is it going to be?" Aki asked.

"Are you Aki?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," he simply answered.

"You own us nothing…your father did a favor for me a long time ago and what ever I do I will never be able to repay him. He says its ok…that I don't have to repay him for what he did. I don't mind…and now that I had a chance to help his son…I'm happy."

"Thank you, would you watch over her…I have to do something important," Aki said looking at Aya.

"Yes" was the simply respond Aki heard from the doctor and left. He walked to his car and drive to Toya's house. He knocked the door but there was no response. He heard a click from inside and decided to enter and see who it was. As he entered he saw Toya laying on the floor and next to him a guy.

"Toya?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Please make her happy, and don't let end like me and my brother. He was killed by him…please protect her. Please tell her to forgive me," where Toya's last words.

"She has forgave you, and I will always protect her" Aki said even thought Toya wouldn't hear does words. Aki call the police when they arrived he got into his car and drove back to the hospital where Aya would be waiting. When he arrived he saw Aya walking towards him.

**------------------** 1 month later **------------------**

'A month ago Toya died, and I'm here in my wedding. Everyone looks happy…and I don't blame them.' Aya thought as she sat beside Aki.

"Are you ok?" Aki asked as he looked at Aya.

"Yes…um there is something I need to tell you."

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"No it not that…I um…we um…"

"You, me…what?" Aki asked as he saw Aya struggle.

"We are going to have…a baby" Aya manage to say.

"You…I mean are you sure?" Was all Aki was able to say.

"Yes." Aki stood up and said.

"Everyone…I'm going to be…no wait Aya and me are going to have a baby!!!!" Everyone was shock but cheer with Aki. Aya was happy to see Aki smile after Toya's death. She had indeed forgiven Toya for what he had done…but she felt sorry for his brother.

"Aki…we have to wait now."

"For what?"

"The baby is not born until 8 months from now."

"Ok…and how are we going to name it?" Aki sure was happy.

"If it's a boy I want it to be Aki, and if a girl I want it to be Melisa."

"I was thinking that if it was a boy to name it Toya…is it ok?"

"Yes."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: this is the end of chapter 7…I'll probably write a chapter 8…I don't know yet. Anyways I hope you had enjoy it…and I'm sorry I took to long to post this chapter.**


	8. chapter 8 The End Of Life

Hey everyone here is the last chapter of Mystery and I know is a short one but please understand me.

Mystery

Chapter 8-The End Of Life

Aya was at the hospital in a room waiting for the moment her baby to born. As she waited she read a boring magazine. At that moment Aki enter with something behind his back…by this sight she knew something was wrong. "Aki?" She asked.

"I'm sorry" he said in a low voice.

"Aki?"

"Aya Toya is outside" he said with out looking at her.

"What?!" At this the door open and indeed Toya was standing at the entrance. "T-toya?"

"Aya I have come for what is mine" Toya said. 'Forgive me' he thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The kid you have inside of you is not yours."

"You are laying" she said with tears about to come out.

"Aki explain" Toya said.

"When we where at the hotel, you fell unconscious to the floor. I knew Toya was there because that's how we had agree…the only thing I didn't know was that he had someone with him."

"What?" Aya said surprise.

"What he is saying is that my girl can't have kids and I used you so you could have my and her baby. Aki had nothing to do with this sense he was drug and he had no mind of himself until afterwards." Toya said indifferently.

"But you see Toya she has been caring that baby for nine months and she had to suffer for every thing. So I don't see why she had to give you the baby…Yuhi" Aki said turning around.

"H-how did you know it was not Toya?" Yuhi asked with out realizing it.

"Toya died when Aya got pregnant…and he made me swear that I would take good care of Aya and our baby."

"So it was you he had fallen in love with not Aya isn't that true?" Yuhi said.

"Indeed he did love me…but I only love Aya and he knew it. He just couldn't accept it and he tried to kill her."

"Aki what are you guys talking about?" Aya asked from the bed she was sitting. Before Aki could answer the doctor came in.

"Ok do you have any trouble?" he asked. Aya shook her head no. "Ok drink this" he said and Aya did as told. Soon after she felt something in her stomach. "Now please forgive me I have to go." Aki stare at him noticing something different. He soon went by Aya's side forgetting about Yuhi. Aki grab the bottle and drink from it too.

"Yuhi take care of our parents they have to understand. Also tell them to put us together…the baby is still alive tell them to take him out of her belly and take care of him…also if is a boy name him Toya and if a girl…name…her…" was all Aki could say.

"I understand…and I'll do as you asked" Yuhi said knowing they would not hear. The doctor came in after a few minutes and Yuhi said everything to him. The doctor that had done the damage was outside and in front of the others Yuhi took out his gun and shot at him. "You have done a mistake by taking their lives…because they might not live but their child will." Yuhi said is a cold voice.

"Excuse me are you sure the baby is ok?" The doctor that had seen everything asked.

"Yes, and you better not try anything because I'll kill you with no hesitation" Yuhi said. The doctor nod and took Aya to the emergency room. Yuhi followed close by with Aki's body. "Aki, Aya I swear that I will protect your kid no matter what. He or she will know you as the people that you were." Yuhi said in a low voice.

"Sir is not one its two kids" the doctor said.

"What are their genders?" Yuhi asked.

"One is a boy the other one is a girl" the doctor respond and he took out the baby. He had to do surgery since Aya was dead.

"Ok…call Aya's and Aki's parents they are at the waiting room two floors down" Yuhi said. The doctor nod and got out of the emergency room with out looking back. "Aya your boy will be call Toya as you guys wished, and the girl I will call her Melisa I hope you both like it." Yuhi said and he grabbed both babies and wrapped them in a blanket and got out of the room. Knowing the parents of Aya and Aki were coming. "Bye my friends."

**---------Eight Years Later-------**

"Toya! Melisa!" Yuhi scream as he looked for his adoptive kids.

"Dad are you going to tell us about our parents?" Melisa asked from behind. Yuhi turned and nod. "Toya I know you are there he is going to talk about Dad and Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Toya walk out of his hiding place and went by Yuhi and Melisa.

"Now…mamma is worry and we both want to show you pictures of your parents…come" Yuhi said. The kids of 8 years followed close by…when Yuhi got distracted a woman came up to them.

"Dad!" Yuhi turned around and there she was. The one he didn't want to see.

"Ceres put the kids down" Yuhi said. Ceres with out wanting put both of the kids down. "Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you" Ceres answered.

"Of what?" At that moment two little kids that seem from the same age as Toya and Melisa walked to Ceres side.

"They are Toya's kids…I'm going to die in a few weeks and I want you to take care of them" Ceres said.

"How old are they?"

"They are 8, they turn 9 in 3 months."

"What are their names?"

"Aki and Aya" Ceres said. "Aki because that's the name of the man he loved and Aya because it's the name of the person he cared as a sister."

"Aki Aya this are Toya and Melisa" Yuhi said.

"Hi" Aya said.

"Where are your parents" Aki asked rudely.

"They died before we were born" Toya answered with the same rudeness.

"Sorry" Aki said in a low voice.

"Don't be they died to protect us from the curse they had" Melisa said.

"Melisa who said that to you?" Both Ceres and Yuhi asked.

"Dad and Mom said to us both" Melisa and Toya answered.

"How? Aren't they dead?" Aya and Aki asked.

"We are able to see Toya, Aya, and Aki smiling at us right now" Toya said.

"Who is Toya?" Ceres asked to see if it was true.

"The man that regret not telling father his true feelings before he had fallen for mother. Do you want me to ask them something?" Melisa said.

"Is it a curse or a gift?" Yuhi asked.

"Es maldision o don?" Melisa and Toya said. 'Es un don. Jamas creas que es una maldision.'

"Mom says, 'it's a gift. Never take it as a curse.' Right?" Toya said.

"How does Toya look like?" Ceres asked.

"He is tall, he had dark hair and is by father's side" Melisa said.

"Ok kids lets go home, Ceres come with us" Aki said. Ceres nod, not noticing that their was a pair of ears that had heard everything.

"Call her."

Nod.

"Tell her we have found them."

Nod.

"Don't forget the names of all."

Nod.

Grin. 'She is going to be happy!'

"Wrong, they take it as a gift. We can't do anything to them if it's a gift to them and not a curse. They have protection under all circumstances. Bye little ones…just prepare yourselves because we will meet."

"Where are we going?"

"To The End Of Life." She grabbed him the neck and broke it. She turned to the next man and did the same. "Bye little ones, we will meet. Maybe I'll be in the The End Of Life but we will meet." She took out a bottle and drank it all.

"Hello, I know that you wanted to hurt us but you had to kill yourself to be here" Toya said.

"You get everything fast."

"Indeed he does, but he is not alone" Melisa said.

"You are smart too."

"Thanks but I'll take that as an insult so I can attack" Melisa said.

"Go ahead you can't do anything."

"You sure?" Toya said.

Nod.

"Espiritu ven y obedese mi orden. Lleva ha esta mujer lejos…llevala al lugar que le da temor" Toya and Aya said. (Translation: Spirit come and obey my order. Take this woman far…take her to the place she is scare of.) At that moment a power surrounded the woman and it took her away. To the place she feared witch was The End Of Life dark side.

"Toya Melisa what were you doing?"

"Our power is gone because she is gone for ever. Now I will say, forget" Toya and Melisa said at the same time.

**-----A year later------**

"Aya, Melisa, Aki, and Toya happy tenth birthday!"

"Thanks mamma and dad…we are happy to have you here" the four said. Yuhi smiled and his wife looked happy too.

"Kids ask for a wish" she said.

"We wish that everything was back to normal" Toya and Melisa said. Everyone stare at them, and that's when a light was seen.

"Where are you going?" Aki asked.

"We are going to the land of The End Of Life. My parents are waiting. They said once 10 say bye. Bye, my friends" Toya said.

"Yuhi thank you for taking care of my kids for 10 years now is time for me to take them back. They will visit when they turn 11..."

"Aya Aki you two take care and we might meet one day."

"Aki? Toya?"

"Bye and take care. Melisa Toya say the words."

"Forget until the time has come" with this said they all disappeared.

**-----------------------Aya's POV----------------------------**

That was a weird dream…I look around and Aki is sitting on a chair next to me. "That was no dream. They wish everything to be back to normal, now wait and listen. She is gone and we will be gone once time has come" Aki said to me.

"Aki?"

"Sleep and you will understand in a year. When the kids turn one, they will be turning eleven instead." What he just said.

"Mystery is how our life works?" I said.

"Yes, mystery is life because if wasn't we would not be here" Aki said in a low voice that I nearly miss it.

**Normal POV**

How the life is going to end for this family? That is a Mystery that might never end. What will happen next year…that you will never know.

"Aki, are you still awake?" Aya asked. No answered. "That is a no, and I should do the same" she said.

**AN: Well this is the end I hope you like it. Mystery…my first story….and now let me say one more thing to myself.**

**MYSTERY 100 **

**CONGRADULATIONS FOR FINISHING YOUR STORY. **

**YEAH I HOPE MY READERS GO CHECK THE OTHER ONES….AND I APOLOGIZE THAT I DON'T UPDATE TO FAST IS JUST THAT MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE WORD RIGHT NOW SO I HAVE TO WAIT TILL I GO BACK TO SCHOOL.**

**THAT IS OK…I THINK**

**DON'T SAY THINGS YOU ARE NOT SURE OF.**

**SORRY **

**ITS OK….NOW THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR READING MY STORY.**

**AND THEY ARE**

**1. ****Starlight - Wild Koneko****  
2. ****sango92**

**3. Direngreyisthelove91**

**4. Amathest**


End file.
